Beginnings
by MercurialLily
Summary: My version of Helena's backstory. T.


**Author: MercurialLily**  
><strong>Fandom: Orphan Black<strong>  
><strong>Title: Beginnings<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: None<strong>

_**A/N:**_** This is...actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. I just found it now o_O**

**Helena's thoughts flow easily because they are in Ukrainian, but her speech is slightly broken due to it being a second (or third, or fourth...) language (English). She retains her accent throughout. Translations are at the bottom.**

Someone shakes me from my thoughts. I flinch and turn to see who it is. Tomas. He looks at me with cold eyes. "Come on," he says.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I don't want to go back into that cage again.

"It's your new mission." He grabs my arm. "Prykhod'te," he says forcefully.

I slowly stand and follow him as he drags me down the hall. He stops outside a closed door and types in a password. He does not let me see it. The door opens and he pulls me in.

I look around. There is a board with pictures on it and writing beside them. Maggie Chen is sitting in a chair. She looks over her shoulder when she hears us come in. "Tomas," she says, standing. She glances at me disdainfully. "I see you brought her. Was she difficult?"

Tomas shakes his head. "No, she came along quite easily." He squeezes my arm, and I yelp quietly.

Chen approaches us, keeping her eye on me. "Helena, I imagine we've taught you well," she says. "Your training has come along very nicely. Now it's time for a real mission."

I squint at her. A _real_ mission? I have already been on real missions. She should know this. I look to Tomas to say something, but the look on his face makes me shrink in fear.

Chen gestures to the board. "See this, Helena?" I nod. "These are your targets. These ones are in Europe." She points to a cluster of four. "Come closer so you can see their names."

Tomas releases my arm and pushes me towards the board. I stumble over and look at the pictures. "Aryanna Dzhordano, Rym, Italiya. Janika Zingler, Zal'tsburh, Avstriya. Daniel' Furn'ye, Paryzh, Frantsiya. Katya Obinger, Vyurtsburh, Nimechchyna." I frown. "They look like me. Who are they?"

"You remember, Helena." Tomas approaches me and touches my face. I wish he wouldn't do that. "These are the copies of you. You are the original. You must kill them so you can be the only one left. You are the anhel smerti."

"Anhel smerti..." The words roll smoothly off my tongue. "I like this name. It sounds pretty."

"You will leave for Rome tomorrow," Chen says. "There, you should find Ms. Giordano. You will kill her." She, too, walks towards me and lifts my chin. "Ni hen tebie, Hailunna." She's speaking in that strange language I don't understand. I don't like it when she speaks like that.

"What about the others?" I ask, nodding towards a woman with the name Elizabeth Childs. "Where do they live?"

"They are in North America."

"America?" I curl my nose in disgust. I have heard that Americans are dirty, smelly pigs.

"They're relatively close together, so they'll be easily to find," Chen continues. She raises an eyebrow. "I imagine you've accepted your mission."

I nod hesitantly. "Da," I sigh. "I will leave tomorrow."

"Good." Chen looks at Tomas. "Tomas, I need to talk to you in private, please."

Tomas nods. "Helena, stay here." He taps my bottom-I absolutely despise it when he does that-and follows Chen into a smaller room. They close the door.

I gaze at the board, surveying all the women who wear my face. _My face._ I will find them.

And I will kill them.

_**A/N:**_** Yay?**

**Translations: **

**Prykhod'te-Come (Ukrainian)**

**Aryanna Dzhordano, Rym, Italiya-Aryanna Giordano, Rome, Italy (Ukrainian)**

**Janika Zingler, Zal'tsburh, Avstriya-Janika Zingler, Salzburg, Austria (Ukrainian)**

**Daniel' Furn'ye, Paryzh, Frantsiya-Danielle Fournier, Paris, France (Ukrainian)**

**Katya Obinger, Vyurtsburh, Nimechchyna-Katja Obinger, W****ü****rzburg, Germany (Ukrainian)**

**Anhel smerti-Angel of death (Ukrainian)**

**Ni hen tebie, Hailunna-You're special, Helena (Mandarin)**

**Da-Yes (Ukrainian)**


End file.
